1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free-wheel hub assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional free-wheel hub assembly is shown to include: a tubular spoke-mounting hub 2 having bowl-shaped left and right ends respectively defining left and right recesses therein; an axle 1 co-axially extending through the spoke-mounting hub 2 and having a right axle portion 100 disposed outwardly of the right end of the spoke-mounting hub 2; left and right inner bearings 201 sleeved on the axle 1 for rotatably mounting of the spoke-mounting hub 2 thereon in such a manner that the left and right recesses are disposed outwardly of the left and right inner bearings 201, respectively; a tubular sleeve 6 disposed in the right recess and sleeved on the axle 1; a sprocket mounting member 3 having an annular coupling end 301 extending into the right recess of the spoke-mounting hub 2 and radially spaced apart from the tubular sleeve 6 to define a gap “G” therebetween; left and right outer bearings 5 mounted around the right axle portion 100 to facilitate rotation of the sprocket mounting member 3 on the axle 1; and a ratchet unit 4 disposed in the right recess and coupled to the coupling end of the sprocket mounting member 3 and the right end of the spoke-mounting hub 2 so as to permit co-rotation of the sprocket mounting member 3 and the spoke-mounting hub 2.
One drawback of the aforementioned conventional free-wheel hub assembly resides in that the sprocket mounting member 3 can move in radial directions relative to the axle 10 due to presence of the gap “G” which, in turn, can result in unstable mounting of the ratchet unit 4 in the right recess of the spoke-mounting hub 2.